A new day
by Angel Goldheart
Summary: Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah undaggers their little sister. Will she be able to help them see the light. Or is it too late already. Set somewhere random in season 4. Rating because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. Here is my second try for a vampire diaries fanfic. When I see the character of Klaus, I always picture that something happened, to make him the evil man that he is today, and then I created this story. This chapter is a little short, but it's just the epilogue. Please review.

Disclaimer- Sadly, I do not own the vampire diaries.

Epilogue

Klaus POV

We were standing over the coffin. Me, Rebekah and Elijah. We had all agreed that it was the right time. We hadn't seen the inside of this coffin in centuries. I felt kind of bad, knowing that it was partly my fault that the coffin is not empty. This coffin is very precious to me. It's containing the body of my youngest sister. About 300 years ago, our father almost succeeded in killing us all. We tried to protect our little sister, and we stabbed her. And now, here I stood, looking at the grey body of my sister. She was wearing the same long blue dress as she wore the day that she died. Her dark hair was tied with a blue ribbon and she was wearing slippers. She was the youngest, except for Henrik. Cecilia was only 15 when our mother turned us. We used to call her Cecy. I looked at my siblings.

"May I." I asked. They nodded. I reached out and grabbed the dagger, then pulled. Nothing happened, so I lifted her out of the coffin and decided to carry her home myself. I've missed her so much.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone. This is the first real chapter of this story. I have gotten pretty good response to the prologue(I accidentally wrote epilogue, sorry). If you think that something should happen in this story, please let me know. If I get anything wrong, please forgive me. It's a few weeks since I finished the 4. Season. Moving on. Please review, favorite and follow, and I'll keep updating. Enjoy.

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Chapter 1

Stefan POV

Damon and I was walking up to the Mikaelson house. I had talked Damon into trying to make a kind of ceasefire with them. If they stopped killing humans, we would leave them alone. We walked through the doors, through the corridors, up and down the stairs, until we got to the living room. Klaus and Rebekah was sitting in the couch, Elijah was standing beside them.

"We heard you coming." Klaus said, doing his best to sound polite.

"Yes, we would like to talk to you." I said. Damon stood beside me, not looking very pleased.

"Niklaus, who is it?" A girlish voice interrupted us.

"No one darling." Klaus said. A young girl walked in. In my days, she would have been called a child. Her dark hair, darker than any of her siblings, were in a delicate braid and she was wearing a turquoise dress.

"Who are you?" Damon asked, rather rudely.

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Cecilia Mikaelson." The girl said. From the way she spoke, I could tell that she hadn't been around for at least a few hundred years.

"I'm Stefan. Salvatore." I introduced myself. "And this is my brother, Damon." I continued.

"Pleasure." Damon simply said.

"Salvatore? Italian?" She asked.

"Exactly." I said.

"Cecy, we're having a conversation about something that you really shouldn't be involved in. Could you please leave us." Elijah said.

"Alright." Cecilia said and left.

"So," Damon said."you have another sister."

"Cecilia was only 15 when we were turned. It has kind of been an unspoken agreement that we would try to protect her." Rebekkah said. I felt the underlying threat. 'Touch our sister and you won't live to see another sunrise.'

"I won't hurt her." I said. I picked my words carefully, making sure not to include Damon in my promise.

"Thank you." Elijah said.

"Why did you come here?" Klaus asked, back to his old self. Polite, with an underlying rudeness.

"We want a ceasefire. If you stop hunting humans, we will leave you alone." I said, trying my best to keep the polite tone in my voice.

"You can do better than that. Please leave our home." Klaus said. His siblings were staring at us, their eyes saying the same as their brother.

"Fine, but you will bow to our demands." Damon said as he got up. As to confirm his threat, he looked at the door that Cecilia had just exited. The three originals glared at him like he was the plague itself. We left the house in a rush, mostly to prevent Damon from doing anything stupid. When we were almost back at the house I stopped. Damon walked a few steps and turned to look at me.

"What are you thinking. You're threatening the most powerful vampires in history. You better not do anything about it. Or we'll both be dead." I said. Damon didn't say anything and just walked towards the boardinghouse.


	3. Chapter 3

So. This story apparently takes place in season four instead of three. I couldn't remember what happened in season three and what happened in season four, so I just chose the latter. In this chapter, Stefan kind of becomes an antagonist, while Damon is just Damon. Please review, favorite and follow, but mostly review, please.

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Chapter 2

Stefan POV

The next day, Damon came up to me.

"We still have the original problem." He said, as to imply 'we need to do something.'

"I know, but I'm not pissing them off by hitting them through their sister, which is obviously what you are implying" I said. And I meant it. No matter how annoying Damon was, I would kill anyone who hurt him. And even though he didn't say anything, I knew he would do the same.

"Come on, Stefan. We can't hold them out forever. And right now, we don't have anything to kill them with." Damon said. The scary thing was, I saw his point. We needed to get the white oak stakes that I knew were in Klaus's basement.

"I see your point." I simply said.

"Yes, and now we need something to bargain with. And what do all the originals care about. Elijah cares about Katherine, Rebekah cares about Matt, Klaus cares about Elena's blood. Three different things. But now they have given us a thing that they all care about. It's perfect." Damon said, with excitement.

"Fine, but only to get the stakes." I said, a plan already building in my head.

No POV (at the Mikaelson house)

"No Cecy." Klaus said.

"Please, I just want to go hunting in the woods. You know, animal diet?" Cecilia said.

"Right. Bunny blood. You can't go alone." Rebekah said.

"You're being overprotective. I can take care of myself. Original, remember?" She said.

"Fine, but be home in 2 hours, or you'll never leave this house alone again. Understood?" Elijah said. Cecilia rolled her eyes at her overprotective siblings. They meant well. But this was ridiculous. She may look like a 15 year old. But she was over a thousand.

"Yes, mom." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She left the house. Unaware of the 4 eyes following her.

Stefan POV

Me and Damon followed behind the small vampire. When we were a good distance from the house, we snuck up closer. Cecilia had found a deer to feed on, and was ready to attack. But luckily for us, Damon was ready. He ran forward, tackling her to the ground. She grabbed his arm and got up from under him. That was when I attacked. I ran so I stood opposite Damon. She must have seen that she couldn't fight both of us, because she started running away. Damon and I was gaining on her. I jumped into the trees, and got in front of her. I descended to the ground again, this time landing right where she was about to run. She stopped, giving Damon just enough time to inject the vervain into her neck. Within a few seconds, she was lying on the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone. I'm amazed over the nice response I'm getting on this story. My last TVD story was a flop and I had expected this to turn out like that. This chapter is kind of short, but it's building up. I have two major reports due to tomorrow and I couldn't write more than this mini chapter. The only thing I am asking is a little more reviews. Followers and favorites are great, but reviews are just a little better. When I see that someone has reviewed my story, I get a warm and fuzzy feeling inside, so please review. Also please favorite and follow.

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Cecilia POV

I felt the vervain leave my system, leaving me weak and disoriented. I slowly sat up. I was in a small stone room. There was a door with bars. The floor, walls and ceiling were just dusty stone. I heard a creak and turned my head towards the door. The man from the other day, Stefan, was standing outside the bars.

"Stefan? What is going on?" I asked, not quite understanding.

"We have some unfinished business with your siblings. This is a way for us to make them bow to our demands." Stefan said. I started getting a little anxious. Was they going to hurt me.

"Are you going to hurt me?" I asked, hoping that he would just leave me alone.

"No, we're just keeping you here until your siblings deliver some stuff." He said. I looked to the floor. I knew what they were after.

"You won't get them, the white oak stakes." I said. Stefan looked at me suspiciously.

"Why, may i ask." He said.

"Because Klaus burned them. Yesterday. He wanted to keep them from you." I said. Klaus had told me what to do in this kind of situation. We had been around for a long time and of course, people had tried to hurt my siblings through me. I knew that my siblings really didn't care what I told people. I bet I could tell New York that we were vampires, and they would still love me. Klaus had always said, that I should say whatever my captors asked. He always said that the most important thing was me being safe. I was always a little annoyed at my siblings for the overprotectiveness that they had towards me. I had been so caught up in thinking that I hadn't seen that Stefan had left.

Stefan POV

I raced up the stairs. I needed to talk to Damon. If the Mikaelsons didn't have the stakes, we had nothing to trade for their sister. This would leave us vulnerable to an attack from them. Again.

"Damon, we have a problem." I said.

"What, Stefan." Damon said in his slightly annoyed voice.

"Klaus and Elijah burned the stakes. We have nothing to ask for for their sister." I said.

"Then kill her." Damon said, as if he was talking about a bug.

"For one, we don't have anything to kill her with. Two, then we would have real trouble. Why don't we just give her over to the Mikaelsons." I said.

"Then we would show weakness. Let's keep her for a few days. Just to get Klaus sweating a little." Damon said, putting on his usual smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone. This is mostly a filler chapter, but there are some tension building between the two families. Please review, favorite and follow.

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Chapter 4

Stefan POV

The phone rang in my pocket. I picked it up.

"I will kill you." A furious voice yelled.

"Hey Klaus." I said as if it was no big deal.

"Where's my sister." He demanded.

"You want to talk to her?" I asked. I raced down the stairs to the underground cell. I gave the phone to Cecilia.

"Niklaus?" She asked.

No POV.

"Are you okay. Have they hurt you? If they have..."

"I'm okay. They haven't done anything." Cecilia said. This appearantly calmed down her older brother.

"I'll come get you. Soon. I promise." Klaus said.

"Cecy, give the phone back to Stefan." Klaus said.

"He wants to talk to you." Cecilia said, handing the phone to Stefan.

"I told you that she was fine." Stefan said, surprisingly calm.

"Stefan. Let her go, or me and Rebekah will go on a killing spree in mystic falls. You have until midnight." Klaus growled before hanging up. Stefan raced upstairs. He had to talk to Damon. This had gone too far.

"Damon, we've taken this whole hostage thing too far. We have to release her." Stefan was okay with pissing of the Mikaelsons, but when the safety of mystic falls was on the line, he was willing to back down.

"But Stefan, we can still get exactly what we want. We just have to make the trade. We can ask for them to leave town forever or to stop bothering us and Elena." Damon said. Stefan could see his point.

"What do we ask for?" He said.

"What do you want?"

"I want the white oak stakes." Stefan said.

"Let's ask for the white oak stakes." Damon stated.

Klaus POV

My phone rang. I looked at the number. Damon.

"What do you want." I asked.

"We want four white oak stakes." Damon said.

"I don't have any. I burned them. And I will give you and Stefan a slow and painful death if you don't give me back my sister." I said, rage evident in my voice.

"Give us the stakes, and we'll hand over your sister." Damon said. I still had a few stakes in the basement, just in case.

"One white oak stake. Nothing more." I said.

"Two. Come to the boardinghouse and we'll trade." Damon said. I hesitantly agreed. Then I hung up. Elijah stepped into the room.

"Get me two stakes. We'll need them." I said.


End file.
